The present invention relates to a sensitive material processing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a sensitive material processing method suitable for a so-called camera processor which is combined with a camera for use in copier or the like.
A microfiche camera processor, used for recording various documents on microfilm, should have a simple structure and be easy to operate. For this reason, it is preferable that a closed system be employed in which no piping for liquid supply is employed in a sensitive material processing apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a processor) incorporated in such a device. It is also preferable that operations such as supplementing and replacement of various processing liquids can be performed automatically as much as possible.
An object of the present invention is thus to provide a processor of the desired type described above.